Byun Baek Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Baek Hyun *'Nombre:' 백현 / 伯贤 / Baek Hyun. *'Nombre real:' 변백현 / Byun Baek Hyun. *'Nombre chino:' 卞白贤 / Bian Bai Xian. *'Apodos:' Baekkie, Baekhyunee, Bacon, Puppy Beagle. *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarin, actor, modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Edad Coreana:' 25 Años *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Bucheon, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.75m *'Peso:' 53kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografia Pre-Debut Baekhyun nació el 6 de mayo de 1992 en Bucheon, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. Él tiene un hermano llamado Byun Baek-beom que es siete años mayor que él. Baekhyun comenzó a entrenar para ser un cantante cuando tenía 11 años de edad, influenciado por el cantante sur-coreano Rain. Asistió Jungwon High School en Bucheon, donde fue el cantante de una banda llamada Honsusangtae (lit. "coma") y ganó un festival de música local. Recibió lecciones de piano de Kim Hyun-woo, miembro del DickPunks banda de rock de Corea del Sur. Además de las actividades musicales, Baekhyun se formó como artista marcial en su juventud y tiene un cinturón negro de Hapkido. Baekhyun fue descubierto por un agente de SM Entertainment mientras estudiaba para los exámenes de ingreso al Instituto de las Artes de Seúl. Más tarde se unió SM Entertainment en el año 2011 a través de la S.M Casting System. Junto con otros miembros EXO, Chan Yeol y Su Ho, Baekhyun asistió Kyung Hee Cyber University y tomó clases en línea para la Cultura y las Artes del Departamento de Administración de Empresas. Es el miembro que tenía el menor tiempo de entrenamiento. Debut El 21 de febrero de 2012, Baekhyun fue presentado como el octavo integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. El fue presentado en el teaser nùmero 19 junto a Chen y Lay. Luego el 29 de enero, se lanzo el video musical de sencillo prologo debut de EXO-K, What Is Love junto a su compañero D.O.. El 7 de enero 2016, Baekhyun junto a Suzy de Miss A lanzaron un sencillo digital titulado 'Dream'. El 10 de Mayo de 2016, SM Entertainment revelo que Baekhyun en colaboración con K.Will lanzarian el siguiente sencillo digital para el proyecto SM Station con su sencillo digital titulado 'The Day' que sera lanzado el 13 de mayo. Dramas *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *EXO Next Door (LINE/Naver TV Cast, 2015) Temas para Dramas * For You (junto a Chen y Xiumin) tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) * Beautiful tema para EXO Next Door (2015) Temas para Videojuegos * Crush u (junto a Chen y Xiumin) tema para Blade & Soul (2016) Programas de TV *'2016' : EXO Music Bank Stardust 2 (15.06.2016, junto a EXO) *'2015:' After School Club (23.06.2015, junto a Kai) *'2015:' Hello Counselor (junto a Chanyeol y Chen) *'2014:' Inkigayo (como MC) *'2014:' Roommate (27.07.2014, aparición especial invitado de Chanyeol) *'2014:' Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Luhan, D.O y Chen) *'2013:' (Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto Lay, Chen, D.O y Luhan, entrevista) *'2013:' (Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Luhan, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Chanyeol) *'2013:' MBC Quiz to Change The World (02.11.2013, junto Luhan) *'2013:' Inkigayo (06.10.2013, como MC especial) *'2013:' MBC Quiz to Change The World (29.09.2013, junto a Suho) *'2013:' Idol Athletics Championship(18.09.2013, junto a SuHo, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan y Tao) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Luhan, Chen y Xiumin) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, Xiumin, D.O, Sehun, Lay, Suho y Baekhyun) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Music Bank (23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *'2013:' Immortal Songs 2 (17.08.13 junto a Chen) *'2013:' KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013:' Star King (06.07.13, Luhan, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) Programas de Radio *'2015:' MBC Kim Shinyoung Noon's Hope Song (25.06.2015, junto a Xiumin y Sehun) *'2014:' Sukira Kiss the radio (01.04.2014, Dj especial) *'2014:' SBS-R Power Jung Sunhee (18.01.2014, junto a Sehun) *'2014:' 2O'clock Date(10.01.2014, junto a Kai) *'2013:' MBC Kang Dasom FM Date Radio (27.12.13) *'2013:' MBC Kang Dasom FM Date Radio (23.12.13) *'2013:' KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan *'2013:' MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan) *'2013:' MBC-R 'Live on Air' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Luhan, y Chen) *'2013:' (SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan) *'2013:' Young street Radio (13.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' ShimShimtapa (12.12.13, Baekyun y D.O) *'2013:' ShimShimTapa (11.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' SBS Love Game (11.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' Gayo Plaza Radio (09.12.2013 junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' Sukira kiss the radio (16.09.2013, junto a Chen como dj especiales) *'2013:' MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (14/07/13, junto a Chen como DJ especiales) *'2013:' KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26/06/13, Lay, Chen, Chanyeol y D.O) *'2013:' Arirang-R Sound K 'AN'R (20/06/13, junto a Suho, Kris y Chen ) *'2013:' Boom's Youngstreet Radio (18/06/13) *'2013:' SBS-R Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, Xiumin, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao) Musicales *'2014:' Singing in the Rain como "Don Lockwood" Anuncios *'2013:' The Celebrity Magazine. Vol 3 - (Revista) Vídeos Musicales *'2012:' Girls' Generation - TTS - Twinkle Discografía Single Digital Colaboraciones * Various Artists - One Dream One Korea (2015) * You Are My Lucky Star (ft. Sunny from Girls' Generation) (2014) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' EXO **'Sub-Unidad:' EXO-CBX **'Posición:' Vocalista Principal y Bailarín. ***'Tipo de voz:' Tenor Lírico Ligero. **'Símbolo:' Luz. *'Educación:' ** Jung Won High School. ** Universidad Cibernética de KyungHee. *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor por 7 años(Byun Baek-beom). *'Instrumentos que toca: '''piano. *'Entrenamiento: 1 año como aprendiz de SM. *'''Numero favorito: 48. *'Modelo a seguir:' Bi Rain. *'Mejor amigo': Chan Yeol de EXO *'Lema:' "La vida es sólo un camino llleno de esfuerzos". *'Religión: '''Cristiano. *Su talento es ser muy bueno imitando el ruido de una moto bicicleta. *Durante la preparatoria, estaba en una banda escolar, participó en un festival de rock y ganó el premio a la mejor banda. Después se unió a la SM por la calle cuando estaba practicando para un examen para entrar en una escuela musical, una representante le pregunto si quería unirse. *Cuando se unió al grupo su primer pensamiento fue: "Son tan bien parecidos"(Guapos). *Conocido en su pre-debut por su video ''Lightdance, y muchos otros que hacía con sus amigos en la época de trainee. *Él tiene habilidades excelentes para el Hapkido, lo aprendió desde la escuela, tanto es así que tiene el nivel para poder ser instructor de esta disciplina *En febrero de 2014 , Taeyeon inicio una relación con el artista de SM Entertainment Baekhyun de EXO. En septiembre del 2015 terminaron la relación. Su relación duro más de un año. *Fue voluntario del refugio RCY, donde ayudó a niños discapacitados, jugó con ellos y ordenó las instalaciones. *Cantó el himno nacional de Corea, en el partido de fútbol amistoso, de Corea del Sur vs. Perú en el 2013. * En el Music Bank de México sorprendió a las fans al interpretar junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K, (Chanyeol, Suho y D.O) el popular bolero de Álvaro Carrillo, en la versión de Luis Miguel, "Sabor a mí". Ver vídeo. *En medio del matrimonio de su hermano mayor, sasaengs invadieron el local a espera de EXO. El primo de Baekhyun contó que en el momento que todos llegaron las sasaengs salieron empujando familiares, hasta llegaron cerca de ellos, sacándoles fotos y grabando. Esto ocasionó un gran caos e impacto para todos los invitados. Después de un gran alboroto, los guardias del local consiguieron sacar del recinto a todas las sasaengs. Los chicos se sintieron muy mal con todo lo ocurrido, principalmente Baekhyun, quien mostró una gran indignación. A respuesta de esto, una sasaeng posteó una amenaza a Baekhyun en su website. *En su cumpleaños numero 22 (23 en corea), 12 fansites se unieron y le dieron como regalo un bosque situado en Gangnam con su mismo nombre; "Bosque BaekHyun". *Baekhyun era un chico muy popular en el colegio, por su personalidad, un día realizó un mercadillo de ropa con algunos de sus amigos en clase, también participó en concursos de belleza donde los estudiantes varones vestían de mujer. *Fue elegido como unos de los 100 rostros mas hermosos del 2014 (The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014) quedando en el puesto #38 *Comparte cumpleaños con la integrante de SISTAR , DASOM y con el integrante de UP10TION , HWANHEE * Cree que se ve más guapo con el eyeliner puesto. * Los miembros dijeron de él "es muy ruidoso desde la mañana hasta que nos vamos a dormir. se mueve por la casa mientras grita 'ahh~’ él solo”. * Después de las practicas, Se Hun y Baek Hyun se duchaban juntos. Y después de la ducha practicaban delante del espejo gestos y por si era el caso de que fueran escogidos para un CF. * Para el cumpleaños de Baek Hyun los miembros le escribieron mensajes en papel enrollado, cuando Baekhyun leyó los mensajes, lloró. * Junto a Chanyeol y Chen son los mas inquietos del grupo, se los conoce como la beagle line (los miembros mas ruidosos y que actúan como niños). * Fue nombrado en una encuesta realizada por la comunidad en línea 'Pann' que se difundió entre los internautas sobre los mejores idols que tienen belleza, talento y fama; la cual incluye en la lista a 9 idols: Taemin(SHINee),Taeyeon(Girls Generation) Byun Baekhyun(EXO),Chunji(TEEN TOP) entre otros. * Odia el pepino, tanto comerlo como el olor. * No le gusta cuando las chicas dicen lisuras, dice que una chica que dice lisuras es un poco desagradable. * Él y Heechul de Super Junior son cercanos porque descubrieron que ambos jugaban y estaban en el mismo nivel en el videojuego League of Legends. * Baekhyun dijo que de pequeño no sabía lo que era estar triste, que pensaba que era como un día lluvioso cuando no puedes salir a jugar. * Mencionó que la parte de su cuerpo con la que se siente más seguro es su pelvis, él piensa que porque es ancha sus pantalones encajan mejor sin necesidad de usar cinturón. * Fue nombrado por los demás miembros de EXO como el más divertido y bromista. D.O dijo: Si alguien está diciendo la misma historia divertida, Baekhyun lo hará mejor y más divertido. * Revelo para la revista SINGLES diciembre , ¿ En cual miembro el confía mas ? a lo que respondió " Su Ho hyung y Minseok hyung (Xiumin). Suho hyung, líder de EXO, sobre todo es un muy buen oyente. Él te escucha atentamente, y te da un consejo sincero. Entonces, si tengo que tomar una decisión voy con Minseok hyung. Aunque tiendo a dejarme ir por mi instinto no importa lo que diga , hay momentos en los que realmente necesito su opinión. * Para la revista RAY edición febrero diciembre reveló que si fuera chica su tipo ideal seria Xiu Min "A primera vista parece un poco infantil, pero él es muy fuerte, y tiene un buen cuerpo. El también es muy limpio y se ocupa de las demás personas . Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti si estás a su lado. Él te haria ramyun y limpiaría por ti . Es por eso que me gustaría que Xiumin fuera mi novio si yo fuera una chica. Aunque yo a él no le guste. * Es uno de los miembros que mejor habla japonés. Algunas fans japonesas aseguran que él hasta parece nativo hablando. *Debido a su gran parecido a V de BTS y a Daehyun de B.A.P, se les conoce como la "Hyun Family". Aunque no es cercano a Daehyun. * El 6 de Enero fue publicado el vídeo de la colaboración entre el y Suzy de Miss A con la canción 'Dream' ,la cual quedo de numero 1 en varios charts en Corea y se mantuvo en primer lugar durante varias semanas. * Actualmente (2016-2017), aunque todos los miembros de EXO viven en el mismo edificio, comparte el piso superior con D.O., Chen, Xiumin y Lay, teniendo una habitación para él solo. * Baekhyun apenas tiene tolerancia al alcohol. * Debido a su pasión por los videojuegos formó parte de una competición llamada S.M.SUPER CELEB LEAGUE contra Heechul, jugando a "Leagues of Legend". Fueron varios días y trajeros a distintos acompañantes: Yoona, Yuri, Seulgi, Suho, Xiumin y Chen. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Baek_Hyun01.jpg Baek_Hyun02.jpg Baek_Hyun03.jpg Baek_Hyun04.jpg Baek_Hyun05.jpg Baek_Hyun06.jpg Baek Hyun7.jpg Baekhyun8.jpg Videografía Suzy, BAEKHYUN - Dream|Dream K.Will X Baek Hyun - The Day|The Day So You X Baekhyun - Rain|Rain Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1992